


Soul Food

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Ego Demonverse [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Wilford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: The reader accidentally gains an incubus as a roommate after Wilford falls in love with her baking.





	1. Prologue

“Do you remember that small tradition we used to do when we were younger?” One friend says to another, only to receive a look of confusion. “Where we’d make a ton of sandwiches and baked goods to leave them out for when the other visited!” The confused friend made a sound of recognition before continuing to stir the bowl of cake mix that was held firmly in the crook of one arm. “We should do that again!” The first friend cheers out as they gently pipe icing onto the cupcakes that the pair had originally made.

The other friend made a sound of agreement before pouring the mix into the tray and tapping the tray lightly to level it. “It’s been a while since I baked so often but it would be nice to have an excuse to try new techniques…” A small smile crept onto their face as they turned to look at their best friend who was practically sparkling with excitement as a small but high pitched ‘Ahhhh’ sound left them much like it always did when they were overly excited about something. A chuckle left the baking friend and they went to place the tray into the oven. 

The two continued to bake and decorate for a small while, rather unknowing of the dark deeds that the tenants one apartment down were doing. A malicious energy seeped from the room below and up into the apartment where sugar and vanilla coated the air and along with it came an entity that stopped for a moment before seeking the shadows so it could wait and hide, it wanted nothing to do with the people who summoned it. It was a rather chaotic being so it did what it wanted most of the time and this time was far from different as it clung to the underside of furniture, it didn’t want to be noticed, not yet. It didn’t like to hide but found it necessary, especially when crazy occultists decided to call upon things they knew nothing about.

The being could hear the occultists go mad with anger and confusion at the absence of the being from their circle. The shouts radiated from the room below and eventually polluted the calm atmosphere of the baking duo. “What on earth is that?” The first friend asked out, becoming the confused one. The entity found them to be boring as it noticed how they decorated the baked goods with barely any creativity in its opinion. 

The second friend shrugged. “That sounds like it’s coming from downstairs, I’ll go deal with them. They’re usually very quiet…”  The baker spoke out, their words indicating to the being that they were the one that actually lived in the apartment. The tenant huffed out and left the room, their lack of presence made the being feel a bit more confident as it was rather weak from just being summoned. The creature crawled out from under the couch and slowly made its way towards the uncreative part of the duo. It could take on one human just fine. A small hiss left its lips as it carefully stood up behind the friend, its claws scratching the marble counter as it loomed over them. 

A gulp left the human’s lips as they felt an unnatural presence behind them and the air around them chill ever slightly. The breath on their neck was enough to make them freeze in place and they could only hope that it was their friend just playing a small joke on them, even if it seemed out of character. A shaky breath later and they decided to turn around, prepared to laugh their friend’s face as the joke failed but the smile quickly fell and instead terror creased their face. “W-What the hell are you?!” The creature’s lips curled up into a mocking smile before lunging at the shaking human. A cry left the human’s lips as they were quick to duck out of the way, not even countless horror games could train them for the real thing and the sight of the creature alone made them want to throw up. A nightmare in physical form.

The creature chased the human around for a bit, an attempt to tire its prey before it lost its own quickly fading energy. A huff of frustration left its lips as its prey decided to make a mad dash for the front door, the creature only just missing to grab them as they crossed the threshold. It wasn’t going out into the building’s hallway, it was too open, too much of a risk to its safety so it stayed behind and watched the friend run and run and run before deciding to slink back into the dark space under the couch only to stop as the cupcakes the pair had previously made caught its attention. It quickly scooped some up and went back to its hiding place, too tired and hungry to even attempt to hunt the baker that had now reentered their home. 


	2. The Pastel Demon

“Oh, come on. Please?” I begged someone I called a friend, who just so happened to be trying their hardest to avoid me and the topic of coming over for a visit. It had been about a month since I last saw them, and even then they were acting weird. “You just ran out on me last time! I, at least, deserve an explanation!” I exclaimed, pacing around in my front room, the room was filled with the scent of chocolate as I had decided to bake some cakes just in case I was able to convince them but I didn’t bring it up. I didn’t want to bribe them or feel guilty to the point they feel like they have to visit. To be honest, I was just surprised that they even answered the phone, they didn’t even do that last week. 

A sigh left the other side of the phone. “You’re right,  you do deserve an explanation but I don’t know how to explain it! You won’t believe me!” They cried out, their voice cracking slightly. They were afraid of something, that much was clear. “I didn’t want to just ditch you, I was having fun! I really was! But that… thing… I’m sorry…” They breathed out before hanging up on me, leaving me far more confused than before I called them. A groan left my lips as I began to pace around again before more shouting from downstairs caught my attention. An irritated growl left my lips as I quickly left my apartment and rushed down the flight of stairs and banged on the door to the offending home.

The door swung open to show the enraged face of someone who I became far too familiar with the past month. “John! Hi! Keep the noise down! Okay? Okay.” I growled out before flipping the man off, needless to say, I had zero patience for the man and didn’t want to even talk to him. John and his girlfriend were what most people would call occult fanatics that had a weird tendency to drag other neighbours into their summoning attempts, and according to John’s girlfriend, they actually succeeded at one point but the creature disappeared but I just rolled my eyes when she told me as most people would considering the idea of summoning a creature just sounded crazy. Almost everyone in the building avoided those two and their weird cult.

I quickly made my way back to my apartment and into my kitchen to put the cakes in the fridge so they’d last a bit longer when I noticed they were missing, something that had oddly been happening just as long as my friend trying to avoid me. “Again…? I muttered before looking around, it wasn’t as if there was anything other than the cakes missing and that confirmed that the cake thief had returned. “Who breaks in just to steal cakes?!” I exclaim before storming off to my room, most of my free time was wasted and now I had to head off to my job, something I usually wouldn’t mind but my day wasn’t exactly going my way. _ I hope at least something good happens today.  _ My thoughts pray as I slip into my uniform, grab my bag and make my way out of the building. 

I came back home after work several hours later, more confused than agitated. Turns out, I got a promotion, which normally would be great, but my boss hates me so him even considering giving me a better position was far out of character for him. I sigh and go and start to bake more cakes, cakes were a decent comfort food for me and baking grounded me, that and I had a ton of dry cake mixes and enough ingredients to make plenty of cakes from scratch. I hummed out a small tune before starting to create the delicious treats and soon a range of cake mixes were in bowls before me, a simple sponge, lemon cake, chocolate cake, red velvet, carrot cake and even coffee cake. My mouth watered slightly at all the thought of eating the sugary snacks but I held myself back from tasting the mix early and poured the mixes into separate pans and placed them in the oven. A hungry growl caught my attention and made me swing my gaze over to the front room. “Is someone there?” I ask, slowly making my way into the front room, pulling a knife out of the stand as I made my way forward. 

I felt something brush past me but saw nothing so I just assumed it was the wind as I proceeded to check my front room for any intruders then the bathroom and my bedroom just in case they decided to hide.  _ Nothing? Guess I was hearing things. _ I thought as I made my way back to the kitchen only to see a man in a yellow shirt and pink suspenders sat down on my kitchen and watching the oven intently. I blinked rapidly in confusion before holding the knife up and slowly walked closer to the strange man sitting happily in front of my oven. “You make such wonderful cakes, madam! I can’t stand waiting any longer!” The man whined, his words seemingly slurred as he talked. He turned his head slightly to look at me and that’s when I noticed the bright bubblegum pink moustache and the sharp teeth that tried to hide underneath it. I gulped and gave him a nervous smile. Guess I found the cake bandit. “Such a nice face! I don’t get to see many of those down below!” Said the madman as he picked himself off of the ground and made his way over to me. “Call me Wilford~” He purred as he picked up my unarmed hand and kissed the back of it gently as if he was some kind of gentleman. But gentlemen don’t break into people’s homes and steal their cakes.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr Wilford. But I must ask, why are you in my house?” I try to be polite, biting back any cruel remark as he gently disarms me of my knife and takes both my hands in his, a rather wonky smile appearing on his lips. His eyes seemed to scan my face and form, as if looking for something and whether he found it or not, his smile only seemed to grow, his curled moustache curling further while his sharp teeth were exposed, his top canines and even some of his incisors even hid a portion of his bottom row of teeth almost like a large dog or a vampire. His large wild grin forced his eyes to narrow so instead of the confusing pink tinted brown, all I could see was a weird pink dot surrounded by black. It was rather obvious that this man wasn’t human. 

“Why? Well, for the food of course! It’s practically heavenly! I tried to leave but the smell keeps bringing me back!” His voice continued to purr as he pulled me closer as if he was trying to seduce me. My previous irritation of the morning began to resurface as this intruder began to pull me around as if I was simply a doll in his hands. “That and the baker looks rather heavenly herself.” Wilford’s slurred tone deepened and he spun me slightly, making my back face his chest as his arms wrapped around me and his chin rested on my shoulder. The moustached man chuckled slightly before nuzzling against the side of my neck, his moustache and lips grazing and tickling against my skin in a strangely pleasurable way. Then I felt a weird wet pressure swipe across my neck, making me freeze slightly as I heard a small moan leave his lips.

His lips continued to brush against my neck, causing a weird jolt to go through me making me panic slightly as I felt my core warm up by this man’s actions. “I’m sorry for that, madam. You see, I’m a rather gluttonous creature, fuelled by my need to eat and… certain other primal needs. Your baking fills me far more than the souls of those who summoned me could, even if their souls are all I’m able to truly consume until my next summoning but I need much more than just human food to satiate my hunger. I need more.”

As he explained I felt my irritation grow into anger. I didn’t want him to touch me, I didn’t want him talking to me and I certainly didn’t want him in my life. “Get off of me.” My voice growled out as I struggled against his tight hold, his thick arms holding me against his solid chest, Wilford barely moved and simply smiled against my neck as I tried to get away from him as if this was entertaining to him. “Let go!” I squirmed more, starting to get more desperate as his hold starts to become tighter around me. I grunt in frustration before using his hold on me to lift myself up and swing my legs backwards, one of my feet colliding with a rather delicate area of his. Soon I found myself on the floor with the man bent over in pain behind me, with a huff I pulled myself up and sprinted for the door, I needed to get away. My feet pounded across the floor as my heart pounded in my ears, I could only just about hear the demonic growls coming from the man that was now obviously chasing me.  _ Nopenopenopenope! _ My thoughts chanted as my feet skid across the shiny wooden flooring of the hallway, colliding the side of my body with the wall opposite my front door. My mind only barely registered someone in a panicked voice asking me if I was okay as I grunted in pain from the impact but it didn’t stop me as my feet propelled me to sprint down the flights of stairs and all the way to the lobby of the building and out the front door. 

It was about ten minutes later when my feet finally were complaining enough from the pain for me to stop. I looked down to see my socked feet, soaked from the puddles that littered the pavement due to the rains of the fall. I cursed under my breath after realising that I had left my shoes by my front door after following my usual routine of toeing my shoes off after coming home from work, the one time that me being forgetful would come in handy. I sighed as I walked down the street in my soggy socks, ignoring the stares from passers-by, the most I could do as I walked was hope that Wilford didn’t follow me or lost me as he tried but considering that he wasn’t all that human, I had a feeling that he wouldn’t have lost me. Soon I stopped walking, my feet complaining far more than they had been when I was running, to the point I could now feel my pulse in them as they throbbed. 

I plopped down on a nearby bench, allowing my aching feet to finally rest as I lifted them up and off of the ground slightly, my gaze shifted from my throbbing feet to the surrounding area, shops lined the area, some finally closing as the skies darkened to signify that night was on its way. I sigh again before standing again, hissing slightly as the pressure on feet made them ache once again. My eyes grazed along the row of shops once again before resting on what seemed to be a late night cafe, something my now growling stomach was pleased to see. The bell of the cafe’s door jingled gingerly as I stepped through the door, enjoying the warmth that coated me as I entered the welcoming building. The barista greets me and I quickly place an order, my arms now hugging my body as I tried to warm my body up more, once I got my order I sat down as far away from the window as possible and tucked in. 

It was a small bit past midnight before I bid the cafe and its tired barista a goodbye and left for my apartment, as I walked a weird determination settled over me and I was going to either get Wilford out of my home or at the very least confirm that he had left, I wasn’t going to sent away from the place I have lived in for a while simply because a creep decided to show up. I marched through the streets, slowly making my way back and not caring if my feet got any more soaked, it wouldn’t be the first time someone got the building’s floor wet. I greet the doorman and continue to make my way through the lobby and into the elevator, leaning against the mirrored wall as I waited for the machine to take me to my floor. With a yawn, I proceeded to make my way to my apartment to see my door still open wide from my quick sprint out. I subconsciously rubbed my wounded side as I made my way into the front room.

I froze after a few footsteps as I watched Wilford pace around, small whimpers leaving his lips as he chewed at his nails. “Warfstache, you stupid old bat you messed things up and now she’ll never come back.” A whine left his lips shortly after that before a small growl leaves his lips. “I guess there’s no point in looking appealing for her…” Was all I could hear him say before what seemed to be a tearing sound filled the room, and a tail sprouted out of his brown bottoms and long curled horns grew from his head and a pair of dark pink, almost black bat-like wings tore the back of his yellow shirt. “Ugh… Not enough energy…” The man panted out as his tail curled around him. Another whine left him as he sat on the floor, staring at the window as his tail flicked around slightly. “Come home, madam…” A yawn left his lips as he pulled himself up and curled up on my couch, his wings covering him much like a blanket would. I stood there and waited for a while longer before attempting to make my way to my room, I only felt pity for the demon now and my exhaustion grew far too strong for me to now attempt to get him to leave. 

I awoke on my bed with a small yawn before the yawn turned to the sound of confusion as I felt something wrapped around my middle, my eyes slowly looked down to see the dark pink tail and thick arms of Wilford wrapped around me. I tried to move them away but they just tightened around me. “No…” The demon behind me whined cutely and shifted his body closer to mine to the point I could feel a very interesting warmth against my ass. I tried to shift away from him but clearly, I just rubbed against the warmth as a low grunt left his lips, the warmth of his breath brushing against my ear and cheek, sending a chill down my spine. I was rather repressed sexually so such a simple act, from a rather admittedly handsome man, made my cheeks flush, not to mention what was pressed against me. The man behind me groaned slightly before rolling on top of me.

A small squeak left my lips as my body was now being crushed by the demon man that decided to lay on me. I was rather angry at myself for simply just accepting the fact that the man was cuddling me and sleeping in my bed when just the night before I wanted nothing more than to get away from him but I couldn’t help but pity the man, especially considered he waited for me to come home like a sad puppy. I let one of my hands run through the man’s rather silky hair while the other gently rubbed the spot of his back between his wings, sometimes gently scratching the area while I watched the clock on the nightstand tick away, it was comforting, a stark contrast when compared to our first interaction. After several hours the demon finally decided to awake, stretching his limbs out almost like a cat as his arms moved up and around my neck, pulling me closer to his warm body. 

The man lifted his head up, blinking his eyes tiredly at me. “Sugar…?” His voice was deep and husky, a tired voice that women could only dream of. A lazy smile crossed his lips as he regarded me looking up at him. “You’re home.” Wilford’s slurred voice purred out as he nuzzled up against me, his body pressing against me even more despite his arms keeping his head above mine, a delicate blush on his tanned cheeks. “I’m a demon, a special kind of demon but I want to dedicate myself to you. I will fulfil any want you may have, madam, all you have to do is make more of those delicious treats of yours.” I blinked at his proposal, tilting my head slightly as I thought about it. I would be basically gain the favour of one of the most powerful creatures going and for what? Cakes? “I guess you could basically call me your Sugar Daddy~” With that I shoved him off of me and onto the floor while I made my way over to my wardrobe, collect some clothes and lock myself in my bathroom while I get ready. “Did I hit a nerve or something?” 

“That was rather inappropriate, don’t you think? To call yourself that?” I huffed out as I slipped out of my old clothes, and rushed to put on my fresh clothes. Everything about the demon was oddly sexual, those small little touches to the way he talks. It was infuriating and confusing as it made my body react in a way I didn’t want it to. As if everything he did aimed for a specific reaction.  _ It’s almost like he’s a- _

 

“Well, I’m an incubus, so it’s not inappropriate for me~”  _ Shit. _


	3. Clingy Roommate

It had been almost a month since Wilford appeared in my home, and since then he’s certainly made a point of making things easier for me as long as I bake him things. Since finding out what kind of demon he was, I made sure to avoid skin to skin contact unless he was asleep as he apparently developed a habit of sleeping by my side. During this time, I would run my hands through his hair and enjoying the small purrs and flicks of his hose like tail. Funny thing about his tail, it was the typical demon-like tail from the rubber hose like length of it to the sharp tip of the arrowhead shape on top, the edges of the shape was slightly curved but I had seen him slice things in half with it so, despite the slight roundedness of it, it was still very blade-like. Wilford had a habit of using his tail as a knife in the kitchen which let me notice that his tail had the ability to go from rather squishy and almost plump in areas when I touched it to very hard and thin, which made me question why an incubus needs to be able to do such a thing but Wilford was unpredictable in nature so I chalked it up to something that he was able to do just because it’s him and he wanted to do it. Not a satisfying answer but at least it was an answer.

Wilford made work a practical breeze as he kept my boss off of my back and made sure no one dumped their work on me, all the while keeping me company so I wasn’t alone through the long hours. He had told me shortly after I agreed to let him stay that he was essentially bound to the area he was summoned unless he latched onto someone, that someone being me after he bit my arm hard enough to leave a mark. Wil admitted it was simply because a part of him needed to be in me, in this case, his saliva, for him to leave the area. The bite healed slowly so I had to keep it wrapped up in gauze which made me more than thankful with how many of my tops and shirts were long sleeved. But since then things have been weirder than usual with the demon. He had grown a weird habit of buying me gifts as if he was trying to spoil me every time I got home from work. Each day was something different, from gadgets to stuffed animals to various kinds of candy to even colourful clothes. It got to the point that I had so much stuff that I would never use that I would donate it to families in the area that could better use the gadgets, toys and clothes. The candy would usually be eaten by Wilford and his sweet tooth after I let him know that I didn’t want it. Today’s gift was oddly enough some bright pink lacy lingerie set. I held the bottom portion of the set up as I examined the lace material, an unamused look on my face while Wilford stood off to the side, a large grin on his face as he waited for me to say something about it. It wasn’t the first time he had given me underwear, and honestly, I was anticipating it more often due to the fact he was an incubus. My gaze shifted from the pink fabric and over to the demon that gave me them, his eyes practically sparkling with hope.

“Well?” He asked, his grin somehow growing larger as he shuffled closer to me, Wilford’s body practically touching mine. The proximity caused my face to flush lightly as I stuttered out a small thank you towards the man, the lack of distance between us warmed my body and core, making it hard to focus in such a pleasant way. “I’m very glad you like them, Sugar~” Wilford’s slurred voice purred as he nuzzled against my hair, avoiding my skin just like I asked him to do, he drove me crazy enough as is. “There’s a lot more where that came from now that I know what you like.” He stated a smug grin on his face before walking off and stealing the cake I had recently made from the kitchen. Wilford’s statement made me freeze and the flush on my face grew to a deep scarlet warmth that coated my cheeks. _This man is going to be the death of me._ My thoughts groaned as I patted my cheeks lightly to snap myself out of the small freeze and make my way to the kitchen to make some more cakes because the moustached man had nearly eaten all of the previous ones. “Ah! You’re making more!” He cheered, his cotton candy and vanilla scent growing and filling the room, combating with the scent of the baked goods. The sweet aroma almost overwhelmed me as it made my mind hazy and I felt my body grow warm once again while I started to become slick down below. This had happened once before, shortly after I allowed Wilford to stay, so I knew it was because of him being an incubus. I held back a groan and continued to try and make the cakes that I had started to dislike but that was simply because of how often I had to make them, Wilford needed feeding and I wasn’t going to lose him just because I got fed up with baking cakes. _Perhaps I could mix things up a little._

After the cakes, and some brownies were made I rushed to my room and got ready for work, despite Wilford making it a breeze I still dreaded going there just in case things reverted to what it used to be and with the ever-changing staff, that was more likely than not. I was one of the more constant members of staff so the second level manager was quick to let newcomers know that if they ever needed help, I’d be there for them which was fine if it didn’t throw me into some shit with horrid coworkers and a long line of managers that I wanted nothing more than to just get rid of, but that wasn’t my call. I quickly slipped on my skirt and done it up, making sure it wasn’t going anyway before working on my blouse and blazer, slipping my arms through both sets of sleeves to keep them in place while I worked on the buttons that liked to slip from my grasp. I had just about finished buttoning up my blouse when Wilford walked in, a self-assured smile carved onto his face, something that was common for the moustached man, what wasn’t as common was the heavy blush coating his cheeks and look of determination in his magenta and chocolate coloured eyes. “What’s up, Wil?” I asked gently as I turned my head away from the man and pulled my blazer up and over my shoulders. Soon, arms wrapped around my waist while Wilford’s tail messed with a few of my blouse buttons, the man nuzzling against my shoulder. “Um… Wil?”

Wilford buried his nose into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath before groaning lowly. _Did he really just smell me?_ My thoughts question before my body is pulled tightly against his body, a fairly obvious bulge now pressing into my ass. Damn incubus. My cheeks were scarlet once again. “You smell divine~” He murmured and nuzzled against my neck again, his moustache tickling against the sensitive flesh. I bit back a moan as his lips brushed and gently kissed up my neck and towards my jaw. “Why don’t you take the day off of work~?” His voice deepened as his started to kiss and nip at my jawline, his hands wandering lower and lower, slipping past my waist and starting to descend into my skirt but I pushed him away gently before he could cup me. My breath wavered slightly as I tried to control myself against a demon that was doing nothing but tempting me, but I wasn’t one to give in.

“I need to get going. And I’m not going to have sex with someone that I’m not in love with, you know this.” My voice was soft as I turned and rested my forehead against his, speaking as my eyes looked into his now purely magenta ones, filled with an odd desperation that I doubt I’ll ever understand. “You have cake, go eat.” I sighed out before grabbing my bag and making my way out of the apartment. I could just about hear footsteps following me but I ignored it, knowing it was most likely just Wilford being grouchy at me leaving him so riled up. I gaze beside me as I walk past a store window to see the demon just behind me in the reflection. His eyes seemed to glow rather alluringly but I tore my eyes away from his reflection before I so much as became tempted to give in to him. “Wil, go home.” I muttered lowly, knowing that the man heard me despite the fact I had to keep quiet so no one thought I was speaking to myself as I was the only one who could see him. I just about heard him mutter a ‘no’ before he closed the distance between us and held my hand gently. Wilford had become much like a protective boyfriend within the past week, holding my hand as we walk or even standing behind me and examining the people I talk to. I didn’t find it much of a problem as Wil was kind enough to wear gloves whenever he did want to hold my hand. I let out a sigh before continuing my walk, muttering quietly in response to anything that Wilford said.

Work was work for the most part but there was an odd air of hostility and I was quick to work out why. My manager, who had been working for us the company for barely a week, throughout the day would dump random work on me, insult me in front of coworkers and overall, would try to bully me as if it actually bothered me. The only one really being bothered was Wilford, each little interaction helped the occasional growl develop into a small snarl, but it wasn’t enough to make him snap until it did. I was working away like I usually did when the manager made his way over to me, unaware of the demon that was watching him very closely. “May I see your work?” His voice sounded out in its usual high-up-his-own-ass sort of way, it was obvious it was more of a demand than a question. I give him a stack of my work, before turning my attention to the other end of the room, anything to not look at the man who was just about to insult me. “Sub-par as usual! We might as well fire you at this point!” The manager’s snotty voice sounded out as he threw my work back down on the desk. “I expect this work to be redone before the day is over!” And then he proceeded to storm off while my eye twitched slightly as I looked at the clock on my computer. The day was nearly at an end as most people would leave in little under 2 hours and it had taken me over a day to write up that report, which leads me to wonder what I ever did to the guy to have him hate me so much. A small growl left my lips as I flipped through the paperwork to see that everything was in order, no corrections needed to be made, I muttered under my breath that nothing needed to be changed and that set Wilford off.

A large snarl filled the air before I found myself appearing in my manager’s office, a weird pink cloud dissipating around me while I could just about see Wilford’s form make its way to the manager. “Why hello there, chap! I see you like to push your workers around! Let’s change that.” Wilford’s slurred words were snarled as he allowed his demon traits to show, and I shivered at just imagining what his eyes must have been like. My manager screamed at the sight of my friend in a form that was more true to his nature. Wilford’s limbs seemed to growl unnaturally long and his nails sharpened and seemed to turn into claws, his form was most likely being exaggerated to scare the man he now towered over. “You made the terrible mistake of messing with a dear, dear friend of mine.” A snap of his fingers and it looked like he had teleported us to what seemed to be the set of a game show, there seemed to be a wheel of fortune, or misfortune depending on what it was used for, as well as what seemed to be an audience off in the distance but there was a pink fog that made them difficult to see. Wilford slowly turned to look at me, his eyes were almost pitch black as he seemed to stare through me, looking at my soul instead of me which made me wonder if he actually was. “Sugar~” His voice purred out lowly as he stalked over to me, a grin growing on his face as he became closer and closer. Once he got to me, his face became buried in the crook of my neck as he took a deep breath in. “I don’t want to ruin your precious view of me, Gumdrop. Just say you give me permission.” My voice muttered ‘Give you permission?’ which was obviously a question but that seemed to be enough for him to do what he wanted. “I’ll see you at home~” And with a puff of bubblegum pink smoke, I was back home. Confused and worried, but not for my manager, which was weird considering he was the one in trouble. My thoughts began to question if Wilford’s presence in my life really had such an effect on me and I shiver in the realisation that I cared for him so much.

Almost a whole day passed by before I saw the pastel incubus again but when I did he was panting, dishevelled and covered in blood but a content smile on his face, my brain jumped fought between the fact I was happy he was home, that I wanted to scoop him up in a hug and keeping my distance because of the blood and something else. It was fairly obvious that he had killed, or at the very least tortured, the man that was my manager. Sure, my manager was a complete and utter asshole but I didn’t believe that he needed to die and the fact that my friend had done something like that was something I didn’t want to think about, but I knew Wilford was dangerous, he’s a demon after all.“Get cleaned up, Wil...” I spoke out cautiously as I slowly backed away from the man that drew closer for a hug, something that he usually tried to do after I got home from work. Wilford pouted slightly, most likely because I was denying him a hug, but with a click of his fingers he was clean and the content smile quickly came back to his lips, even if it seemed to be fake this time. I give him a small ‘thank you’ before pulling him into a hug, a happy squeal leaves his lips as he picks me up and carries me over to the couch. After he placed me on the couch, he was quick to lay on top of me, continuing the hug. The man’s childish actions and content smile caused my heart to flutter and a happy smile to curl my lips. “You okay there, Wil?” I ask softly, my hands running through his hair once again. I let out a content sigh and nuzzle the top of his hair.

Wilford was a brilliant roommate and a rather good friend to me but he was also very energetic to small moments like this were bliss to me as we were able to connect a lot easier. I felt Wilford shift slightly before his face hovered over mine, his arms on either side of my head to keep himself up. I ask him if he’s okay once more. He nodded slightly before his wings spread out slightly, shading me from the light, his eyes narrowed slightly as they scanned my form. “Why don’t you like me?” Wilford’s voice slurred out, confusing me as he spoke, his eyes were their lovely chocolate colour but seemed to lack the happiness that I expected from him. “I’m an incubus, I can release a scent that can drive any woman wild with lust, my touch is meant to immediately turn those who I desire on, I choose a form that’s appealing to the human eyes and yet… I’m just… nothing to you. Nothing but a friend...” The incubus’s voice faded to a whisper as his arms encircled around me and pulled me tightly into his chest, almost crushing me.“I’m confused! What do you need me to do?! Am I too short? Too tall? Too thin? Too large? Do you not like my hair colour? Eye colour? Skin colour? Am I the wrong gender? Have I not killed enough people for you?! B-Because I can change all of that if that’s required! I have the ability to!” His words were fast paced and barely gave me time to process what he was asking, he was too busy asking questions to realise I had been calling his name in hopes to interrupt him so I could calm the man down. My head was beginning to swim as I tried to focus on what he was saying, his desperate words pleading for me to give him something to change as tears slipped from his eyes, the sight made my heart ache.

 

“I just want you to love me!”

 

 

_What?_


	4. The Incubus is Sick?

Words were caught in my drying throat as I watched Wilford pace around. After he confessed, he got off of me and started to pace while I stayed sitting, unsure of what to do as I watched the demon’s eyes shift from brown to pink and back again as he tried to calm himself down. My eyes shifted from him to the kitchen as I wondered if the food would help him at this point in time, even if it was to distract him for a moment. “Wil…” My voice spoke out cautiously, my eyes once again on him as I watched him turn to look at me, his head tilting slightly as he regarded me. “Why…” I tried to ask him why he wanted me so badly to love him, a part of me hoping that his wanting was out of a genuine need to have his feelings returned but the more sceptical part of me, the part of me that was always highly aware of what he was, sneered at the thought it was genuine and instead believed it to just be him wanting to know if he was finally allowed to feed from me. My heart clenched uncomfortably at the thought of him only wanting to use me for food, I wanted him to like me and I wanted to be with him but because of my commitment to my job and the fact I was terrified this was all just some rouse, I kept my feelings hidden. I had no time to love someone and I couldn’t guarantee that he could love someone, let alone me. I shake my head and look away, not able to finish my question. 

“Why?” The demon almost laughs out, as if he can’t believe that I asked him such a thing. “You’re the first human to show me an ounce of decency! Hell, you’re the first creature to do so! Most people just look at me and see a crazy sex obsessed demon but you… you allowed me to live normally! You’ve allowed me to be more than just an incubus and I’m ever so grateful for that. But, it’s frustrating because… I dunno… sometimes I want you to act on the fact that I’m an incubus? I don’t want to be just your roommate or your friend.” Wilford sighed out as he crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously bringing my attention to his arms bulging muscles, the sight caused my cheeks to flush as my mind began to wonder about how it would feel to have those arms holding me down and doing things to me. Just being around him caused my mind to drift into lewd territory but now wasn’t the time for it so I shook my head lightly before putting my attention back on his face. “I…” Wilford’s face goes crimson as he tries to get his words out. “I…” He let out a low growl, most likely being frustrated at the fact he couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to. His nostrils flared slightly, almost as if he was taking in something from the air before a different kind of low sound left his throat.

Suddenly, the incubus was on top of me, pinning me to the couch with his toned body. His breathing was heavy as if he was struggling to control it, his eyes screwed shut. “Wilford?” I asked cautiously, my hand slowly raising and slipping behind his neck to play with his hair, remembering that he enjoyed the feeling. A part of me once again wanted to try and run away, not just because he was a demon but I pushed that aside and focused on trying to comfort the man. “Sweetie?” My voice softened as I rested my forehead against his, feeling the heat radiate off of him as his warm breaths brushed against my cooler skin. The apparent fever made my concern for the man grow further, I wasn’t aware that he could get sick. Small beads of sweat started to appear on his skin as his breathing started to become rapid but still held the same weight to it. I gently moved his arms away from my side and slipped us over before climbing over the back of the couch so I could make my way into the kitchen. I wasn’t the best with dealing with illnesses but he needed me so I’d do whatever I could for him. That was my thought process as I dampened a washcloth with cold water, and placed it gently against Wilford’s head as he panted heavily. “What’s going on with you…?” 

The moustached man groaned slightly, resting one of his large hands on one of mine that was holding the washcloth to his skin. “It’s… rather embarrassing, madam. I really don’t want to talk about it.” He muttered out, a weak smile on his face as his chest heaved up and down. His cheeks were flushed scarlet and his eyes seemed to hold an even stronger desperation than they usually did when they looked my way which I didn’t think was possible. “I should be fine in a week? Or a month… depending on how unlucky I am…” Another weak smile was thrown my way before he allowed his eyes to close. “Best you get some rest, madam, you have work tomorrow.” With some hesitation, I silently agreed and headed off to my room but just before I close the door I could hear Wilford weakly call out: “Lock your door and window please!” And again I agreed, locking them before slipping under the covers. I assumed it was to stop him following his usual routine of slipping into my bed at night as he wasn’t feeling well. I laid there for a small while, wondering if there was anything I could do to try and help the poor demon but at the same time, he had a better grasp on what was going on with him and I wanted to respect his decision to try and tackle tonight alone. Slowly, but surely, my mind embraced the dream realm with open arms, making my worried thoughts fade into the background as exhaustion took over. 

My eyes shot open as odd noises filled the air, seeping out from the apartment above me. Deep, guttural, almost feral male sounds and high pitched, euphoria filled moans swirled in the air, slowly making me more and more disturbed as the sounds got louder and louder. I turn onto my side to see that it wasn’t even midnight. My eye twitched slightly in annoyance at the situation, and once more after a female screamed out in over apparent ecstasy. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” I huffed out and threw my covers off, I unlocked my door and peeked out to see if Wilford was asleep to see a large humanoid shaped bundle of the spare blankets near my door. Even while sick he still can’t stand sleeping so far away from me it seems. A small smile fluttered onto my face before the noise caught my attention again.  _ Wil can’t rest if they’re so damn noisy! _ My thoughts hissed out as I made my way out of the apartment, being careful to not add to the already loud noise filling the apartments. I shook my head and made my way up the flight of stairs, trying to remember who lived in the apartment above me. I barely spoke to my neighbours upstairs as they were usually night owls or stay-ins so our paths didn’t cross much. The most I could recall of the neighbour directly above me was that they were a young woman who had recently finished college. I sigh as I stand by the door, realising that there’s no point in knocking as the noise would surely drown it out. My hand almost automatically began to rise up, and feel the small ledge above the door, almost as if my hand was being guided to the small hunk of metal that sat there. I pulled the key down and unlock the door thoughtlessly. Almost immediately, I regretted opening the door as the heavy smell of sex and vanilla nearly knocked me off of my feet. The scent was almost overwhelming, but Wilford needed the quiet to rest and I was going to give that to him. It was the least I could do. My feet shuffled along the ground as my hands covered my mouth and nose, in an attempt to filter the air before it reached my lungs which partially worked. My eyebrows screwed in confusion as I felt a certain slickness started to coat the inside of my thighs. _ I cannot be this sexually repressed _ . My thoughts groaned before my brain registered that the guy’s voice sounded familiar and a sinking feeling in my chest started to grow. 

One of my hands fell from my face and wrapped around the plastic handle, hesitation now setting in. With a small gulp, I cracked the door open slightly, peeking through the gap to see why the male voice was familiar only to freeze and feel my body grow cold at the sight of a large creature pleasuring the young woman that weakly wriggled and writhed underneath it, my body began to grow heavy as it lifted its head up and turned to look at me, his pure black eyes widened as it noticed me. I could feel myself grow faint and my body began to collapse, the last thing my eyes could register was the now harsh magenta glow that surrounded the creature’s form. 

My body shot straight up, my chest heaving as I awoke with a start. I glanced around to see that I was in my room, I fling off the covers and make my way out of my room to see Wilford curled up on the floor, watching the TV, a news report of the upstairs neighbour found dead, suspected to have died from a heart attack in her sleep. My face scrunched as I watched Jim from Jim News, a news channel I usually watched, report about the incident, the man’s face seemed to reflect mine at that moment. I shake my head and sit down next to the ill demon who plopped his head down on my thigh after he realised I was there. “Hey, Will?” I asked softly, my hand subconsciously finding his hair and playing with it. I waited for him to let out a sound to confirm that he was listening before continuing. “Did you hear anything last night?” This made Wilford turn to face me as if he was asking for some more information. “It’s just that I thought I heard something, I was sure I went out to check what it was about but I woke up back in my bed without knowing how I got there.” The moustached man’s face creased slightly in thought as he sat up, the spare blankets held tight against him. 

“All I heard was you, Sugar. I heard you get up, probably due to nature calling you but you didn’t leave your room. Must have been some dream you had if you can remember it so vividly, madam.” Wilford’s voice rasped out. My face dropped as I realised that his sickness must have been getting worse, guilt starting to gnaw at me before my thoughts focused on something he said.  _ Was last night really all a dream? Why would I even dream about something like that? _ “Anyway, are you okay, Sugar? You’d been asleep for over a day, I had to call you in sick. You are sleeping properly, are you not?” Wilford’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he leaned forward for emphasis, a small smile curling his lips, it was slightly hidden by his moustache but I knew it was there. I mumble that I didn’t sleep much when I waited for him to return home, making us both come to the conclusion that my body just wanted to catch up with some much-needed sleep. “Well, I won’t be disappearing like that again, so you need not worry!” A stunning grin now on his face as he leaned against me as if he was trying to hug me while keeping himself surrounded by the blankets. I raise my hand to his forehead to check his temperature to feel it was as hotter than when I last checked it, making me feel even more guilty than before. I sigh as the dream crawls back into my mind once again, and my face must have shown that I wasn’t okay because Wilford inquired about it. With a hesitant sigh, I explain my dream and scrunch my eyes shut, waiting for his response, releasing a small squeak as I become crushed against the demon’s chest. “Well, that sounds absolutely frightful! Don’t worry, Gumdrop, good ol’ Wilford Warfstache will protect you from humans, animals and demons alike!” 

His slurred speech and raspy voice made for an odd combination but it didn’t stop the man from talking, something he usually did a lot but with the knowledge I was home to the day, it seemed like he was taking advantage. Wilford’s topics of choice ranged from my baking to his time as a reporter for his home to his wish to own and run a carnival. All the while he was wrapped up warm in multiple blankets and then wrapped up nicely in my arms. The hours slipped by but we didn’t really notice until knocking sounded out, breaking the warm atmosphere that we were enjoying. Wilford let a small whine as I let him go and answered the door to a man in a leather jacket facing the other way, talking to himself. _ Is he monologuing? Oh, wow, he is. _ I clear my throat and the man spins around. “Ah, there you are, beautiful Miss. The PD has been trying to get a hold of you for over a day now. My name is Abe, I’m a detective with the local PD, may I come in?” He gestures to inside my house and I move to the side to let him know he was allowed to enter. The detective looks over at Wil and his face scrunches as if he was trying to place him somewhere. Abe shakes his head lightly before turning to look at me again. “I’m going to ask you some questions about the death of Miss Blanch. A healthy young woman doesn’t just randomly end up dying of a heart attack, after all. I hope that’s alright.” I agree and soon begins the questioning. 

After the detective was satisfied by my answers and the fact I wasn’t reacting negatively to his flirting, he went on his way, not before leaving a card with his number on it. Once the detective was gone, Wilford walked over, still wrapped in his blanket fort, and gingerly took the card from me and ripped it up, a less than impressed look staining his eyes while his face held the fakest smile I’ve ever seen. “I don’t particularly like the way he spoke to you, you’re my Doll, not his.” His slurring became controlled for a moment as he growled out his words and I could just about swear that his usual curled pink moustache had flickered into an unruly black one, before going back to the one I was so used to. “But he has no reason to come back here so I don’t think I have to worry about him!” He exclaimed cheerfully as he tried to skip over to the kitchen. “I’ll make us some lunch!” Wilford called out, the sound of things banging together following shortly after. I sit back down on the couch and think about some of the things the detective asked, or rather whispered to me while he was here. _ “Are you aware that a man fitting your friend’s description was seen as the last person to enter Miss Blanch’s apartment on the night of her death before the cameras broke?” _ I had answered that Wilford was sick so he wouldn’t leave the house, and I vouched for Wilford’s innocence. Sure, he had killed someone before but it was only because they had done something wrong towards me, that woman barely even knew of me. I sighed and looked back up at the TV, the other Jim was busy reporting the weather.  _ It’s probably still dry, Jim. _ My thoughts joke before my attention was pulled over to a sandwich being placed down in front of me, I mutter thanks before chowing down. 

About an hour went by before Wilford said another word, his breathing began to become rapid once more, his cheeks flushing once more as his skin became dewy from sweat. The man groaned before he took in a deep breath and let out a low husky moan. “Fuck…~” The moustached man purred out, his head slowly turning to look at me. My eyebrow raised as I regarded him, I was used to him being perverted at random moments but the intensity of the hunger in his eyes was new. The incubus continued to purr as he slowly slipped out of his covers, almost as if he was trying to perform a striptease with them before he began to crawl over to me. “Oh, Sugar, you smell positively divine~” His slurred words became deeper as he spoke, his body almost entirely hovering over mine now. “A demon can only hope you taste just as sweet…” And how his face lowered towards mine, his lips getting closer, inch by inch, second by second until  **_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ ** “Oh, what the bloody hell now…” Wilford huffed out, sitting up on his haunches which gave me enough room to slip out from under him and run towards the door. 

Swinging the door open, I find a tall man in a suit, his arms held firmly behind his back as he harshly glared at something down the hall, the blue eye that I could see seemed to lack life.  _Jeez, if looks could kill._  Sharply, he turned to face me, the same glare in place but it didn’t reach his eyes, instead the now fully red hue almost seemed to hold pity in their lifeless appearance, almost. “Where’s Wilford?” He growled out, blue and red lines snapping around his form. 

 

_ Oh good, another damn demon. _


	5. Dealing with Dark

The demon in front of me continued to glare harshly at me though I was beginning to suspect that was just how he normally looked. “Well?” His voice began to echo slightly as he moved closer, before he froze, his head suddenly snapping up and his eyes, now two colours - one red and one blue, seemed to be locked onto something behind me. I turned my head to see Wilford, his eyes glowing magenta, ready to snarl at the newcomer. “Human. Behind me,  **now.** ” The two-toned demon growled, yanking me behind him as Wilford lunged at him, madness clear in his eyes. The suited demon snarled and sent my friend flying backwards, said incubus landing on his back with a sickening thud. I let out a small yelp, the sound making me flinch. Suddenly, the other demon’s attention is on me. “How are you alive?” He muttered, his eyes scanning over me. “Apologies, I forgot my manners. My name is Dark.” He announced before turning back towards Wil. “Now, to deal with him.”

“Don’t hurt him!” I cried out without a thought as I rushed passed Dark and stood between him and the man I wouldn’t admit that I had feelings for. “I won’t let you hurt him…” Dark rolled his eyes at my words before pushing me aside. I let out a sound of protest, grabbing on his suit sleeve to try and stop him from moving close to Wilford. The new demon sighed before turning to look at me, almost as if he was a moment away from hitting me away, and considering what he was, he probably just saw me as a pest.

“Look, I won’t hurt him. He’s my friend but he really shouldn’t be around your kind right now.” He huffed out before pulling Wilford up by the man’s suspenders. The moustached man giving out a small whine but he didn’t put up a fight. “You know you can’t fight me while you’re like this. I’m just surprised you haven’t attacked the girl yet.”  _ Girl? _ My eye twitched at the condescending name. Dark dropped Wilford onto his feet and examined the man’s form. “Well, since you’ve taken no effort to hide, why should I?” He stated coldly before moving his neck from side to side, cracking it and seemingly cracking the air around him as his pale skin turned grey before darkness seemed to seep out of him before forming into and showing his demonic features. His horns didn’t curl like Wilford’s did but instead seemed to go up before curving near the tip, his tail tip was entirely heart shaped and didn't seem nearly as sharp as the incubus’s and his wings were a lot more jagged and torn. The whole blue and red motif continued throughout with anything on his right side being red and anything on his left being blue, anything in the middle seemed to be purely grey, so his left wing was tinted blue while his horn lead from grey to blue and the same with his right side except red. It was interesting, definitely a nice break from Wilford’s very pink features. “I’m still curious as to why you haven’t killed her and left.”

Wilford sighed and glared at him, albeit dispassionately, before pulling the slimmer man into what seemed to be a tight hug. “She didn’t summon me and I like her.” He stated, his tail flicking from side to side without much care. Wilford then proceeded to stretch out his back, his moustache seeming to uncurl slightly. “You certainly know how to hurt me, damn hybrid.” He teased with a smile but groaning shortly after as he continued to stretch. Soon Wilford skipped his way over to me, wrapping his tail around my waist the moment he was close enough. “Sugar, this is my dear friend, Dark! He’s a hybrid of a shadow demon and an incubus!” My face paled slightly as I took in that last bit of information. The last thing I needed was two demons wanting to bed me. “But don’t worry...~” My friend closed the distance between us, pulling me flush against his firm chest. “You’re all mine~” Wilford purred into my ear as his tail slipped under my shirt, the tip finding its way to my cleavage and stroking against the skin gently before I felt his tongue swipe gently across my neck causing a small moan to slip from my lips. My eyes quickly moved to look over at the grey demon who looked less than impressed at Wilford’s actions but I had a feeling that was the case most of the time.

Dark rolled his eyes and made his way over, his tail swishing like an annoyed cat. “Wilford,” The man started, his own tail wrapping around me and pulling me away from the pastel demon’s grip. “Behave.” He commanded as pools of an inky black substance formed below Wilford’s feet, making the man fall through, only a small thud from my room indicating where the man had been taken to. “Honestly… And to think I was going to ask for his advice on a new roommate of mine.” Dark quickly apologises for his and Wilford’s behaviour as his tail unwrapped from around me. “I suggest you be careful with him, he’ll end up like this more often without proper feeding though, that’s not his main problem right now.” The hybrid demon randomly stated as he began to clean my living room. I inquired as to what that meant only to receive a flabbergasted look in return. “He didn’t tell you?” Dark stops for a moment before glaring at the door that Wilford was behind before growling in frustration. “Of course he wouldn’t… He’s going through his biannual heat.” My face paled at that. “Don’t give me that look, he’s easy enough to control. Listen, it’s clear he likes you for whatever reason so just give him a pillow with your scent on it at night and he should be fine with that as long as the scent is strong enough. I doubt I need to mention what he’ll do to the pillow.” He explained as he went back to cleaning up the room, grabbing the pile of blankets and folding them up.

“You don’t need to do that.” I mutter, rather embarrassed that this stranger, Wilford’s friend or not, was here cleaning up my apartment while I just stood there trying to recover from Wilford touching me. Dark just shrugged, as if lost in thought. _ Probably about that roommate he mentioned. _ I thought about what the demon advised and cringed slightly as I realised what Wilford was most likely doing considering he was still in my bedroom. _ I’m going to need to wash some of that stuff later. _ My thoughts groaned out as I walked over to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and started to almost automatically making Wilford’s favourite kind of cake which was ironically Devil’s Food Cake. The strong smell of chocolate started to fill the air, a familiar odd slickness occurring shortly after, causing my attention to fall onto Dark who was busy blushing while looking his phone. “You’re releasing pheromones.” That sentence made Dark’s head snap up to look at me, before he let out an apology and bid a goodbye, wishing me luck with Wilford before leaving. I chuckled to myself slightly before going back to my baking.

A few hours went by before I saw Wilford again, I just so happened to be icing the third or fourth cake by that point, not remembering which cake I had made first. The pastel incubus had a blush coating his cheeks and a satisfied look coating his face. “Cake!” He cheered out, jogging over and taking a slice out of one of the fully done cakes. I ask him if he’s feeling any better. “Somewhat. I can delay the overwhelming parts for a small but I’ll be back to not having any control soon. That’s my life though.” His voice was back to the controlled tone, where his slur didn’t take over his words. The first time I heard it, it was a shock, but now that I actually had the chance to listen, I could appreciate it. It was still Wilford, after all. The man could do just about anything and I’d like it. A small blush coated my cheeks with that but I kept up with my work. My feelings for the demon only grew stronger with each interaction, and I doubted that it was normal but I didn’t care. “U-Um…” Wil’s voice cracked slightly, pulling my attention over to him to find his face bright red and him looking away, oddly shyly. “I’m g-going to keep your pillow for a while… I doubt you’d want to suffer through cleaning it.” He stuttered, and made me realise he wasn’t being shy, I doubt that he could be shy, he was embarrassed. I let him know that I was going to give him one of my pillows anyway and his embarrassed demeanour fades away and a pervy grin coats his lips.

Night time came back around quickly, Wilford made his blanket nest and curled up in it, the messy pillow held close to him as he laid there, his tail flicked gently as I ran my hand through his hair. “Goodnight, Sweetie.” I say before I made my way into my room and locked the door behind me. I could hear him call out a “Goodnight, Sugar!” that put a smile on my face.

Familiar sounds of my last dream woke me up but this time the female voice was different, this one was more of a screamer. I hopped out of bed and picked up an old metal baseball bat that I had hidden in the back of my closet, it was a gift from a friend who had disappeared. I shook the memories of that friend away in an attempt to stop tears from rising. I left my room, bat in hand and scanned the area. Wilford’s next had a lump in it, indicating his presence but the mucky pillow had been thrown away.  _ Did it not have enough of my scent on it? Or is he the kind to throw things away as he sleeps? _ Either way, I didn’t have time to dwell on what Dream Wilford did with the pillow. I had a Dream Incubus to stop. I made my way out of the apartment and listened closely to where the sounds were coming from. A pleasure filled scream came from down the hall and so my brisk walk to the other side of the lengthy hall began. Once I reached the door, my hand brushed the top of the door and then checking the doormat, huffing when I couldn’t find a key. Slowly, I looked up at the door.  _ There is no way… _ I reach for the door. _ ...that they’re that much of a...  _ And I push the door open with the palm of my hand.  _...ditz. _ I wanted nothing more than to facepalm at that moment before recalling the 18-year old that lived here, clumsy as could be and rather forgetful.

I crept into the apartment, not wanting to alert the neighbours below of another person other than the tenant and their partner for the night. I made sure to crouch, seek out the rugs and climbed over furniture to reduce any sound I could have made before reaching the bedroom door. I slowly stood for my full height, trying to gather my nerves before kicking the door open to see the creature on top of the tenant. “Leave her alone!” I call out, flinching as the demon turned to face me and growled. “I-I said to leave her alone!” I stutter out, raising my bat as I narrow my eyes at the demon who slowly made its way towards me, my eyes fell onto the tenant to see them deathly still.  _ Shit, I was too late _ . My thoughts lamented before I pulled my attention over to the demon who was nearly in swinging range. “Stay back!” I commanded, my grip on the bat tightening as I lifted the bat into position, my hands wringing the old cloth on it as I tried to remember the old baseball lessons that my friend gave me. My right foot slid back, putting me in a better position to swing.  _ Arthur wouldn’t want me to die. _ I reminded myself, just as I always did when I ended up in dangerous situations. Granted the most danger my life had ever been in was the few muggings I ended up in.  _ Arthur wouldn’t want me to die. _ I reminded myself once more as the creature got closer still. “Fuck it! Come at me!” I snarled and swung at the demon once it was close enough, missing it only slightly but the near miss was enough to make it back off, the demon getting closer to the floor, in an almost submissive manner. A moment later, a light pink mist seeped out from the creature, coating the room and enveloping me, causing me to sway as a woozy feeling took over. The next thing I know, I’m falling backwards with the creature almost on top of me.

I awoke with a gasp and shot up. I ran to my closet and checked to see if the bat was in its usual place, it was. My feet took a couple of steps backwards before my head turned to the door, it was cracked open only slightly but the lock looked broken as if it had been kicked in. It took a few moments for my tired brain to register the arguing that seemed to come from the front room. Gingerly, I made my way out to see Wilford, his demonic features hidden, arguing with Abe. They seemed to be rather heated, it was clear that Wilford was struggling to hold back his temper, didn’t help that Abe was practically in his face as he yelled at the poor pastel demon. “What’s going on?” My exhausted voice croaked out, snapping their attention over to me.

“Miss! You’re awake! I’ve been trying to contact you all week!” Abe exclaimed as he made his way over and pulled me into a tight hug. “Sorry about the doors, I did call out but no one answered. Both times.” The detective looked at my broken bedroom door and then over to me, giving me an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, but I have to inform you that I’m arresting your friend here on the grounds that he’s suspected of murder or almost every single woman in this apartment complex.” I looked shocked at that.  _ Almost every woman? _ A sick feeling filled my stomach as the detective began to list of names and their causes of death. The sisters at the top of the building, John’s girlfriend, the single mother on the first floor, the college freshman from down the hall, the four cousins on the second floor and a few others. So many people died in similar ways, their bodies seemingly failing in natural ways but almost all of them were healthy so it was weird that they seemingly died in those ways. And it wasn’t just a woman who was alone being targetted, John had a nasty habit of being basically glued to his girlfriend from what I could recall so there was no way that she was alone, so that wasn’t a factor. The only thing linking these women was because they were women and that they lived in the same building. _ Was I safe because of Wilford being an incubus himself? Was having him around enough to deter other feeding incubi? _ “I understand that it must be shocking and you think your friend is innocent but I have perfect reason to believe-” I had to stop him there.

“He’s been with me all week. I was sick and he’s been by my side helping me. He hasn’t left my side.” My voice spoke out before I could think. I couldn’t let Wilford be taken away. I made my way over to Wil and pull him into a hug. “To think you’d so much as blame such a sweet man of being a mass murderer is disgusting, detective. I suggest you look over the evidence and your leads again before so much as trying to pin any blame on Wilford.” I scolded the detective, his head dropping in shame slightly as my tired voice rasped out, making me sound sick when I wasn’t. “Leave. You can pay for the damages later.” I pointed towards my broken doorway and watched as the detective walked out of the apartment, Wilford following him slightly and simply closing the door and placing something against it to keep it shut. I sigh and rub my temples. “Almost every woman…” I felt sick, I had the sinking feeling that I was the only female tenant left in the building. “I need a new place to live…” I groaned and looked around at the place I had called home. I felt Wilford’s arms wrap around my midsection and pull against his warm and firm chest, his touch almost immediately making my worries fade away. I groaned gently as his lips brushed against my neck but I bit down a proper moan. I hear Wilford mutter than he’ll think of something before his hands began to rub against my skin. My skin felt as if it was on fire. “You still in heat?” I ask breathlessly, enjoying the feeling. I could feel Wilford nod, his moustache tickling my neck as his head moved. I suck in a breath as his hands danced around my abdomen, gently brushing against the warm and giving me goosebumps as I soaked in the feeling. My control was fading with each passing second. I turned to face the man, my arms circling around his neck and pulling his face close to mine. “Let me help you then.” I purr out as my lips brush against his, all common sense thrown out of the window as the heavy smell of vanilla that had been swirling in the air since I woke up finally got to me.

 

_Oh, we’re going to have so much fun~_


	6. Helping with the Heat (XXX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I want you guys to keep in mind that this is my first time writing smut. So yeah, feel free to leave some constructive criticism.

It was hard to think that I would find myself being pinned to my bed by an incubus, his suspenders slipped from his shoulders, one hanging onto the crook of his elbow, his bowtie lost somewhere in the front room. His red, kiss-swollen lips continuously pressed against the warm skin of my neck, nipping at it every now and again while his hands roamed my body. I couldn’t believe he was taking his time but he stated that he wanted to make it special so I gave him free reign over the situation, I wasn’t that experienced anyway certainly not when compared to him. The male on top of me let out a low chuckle before pulling away slightly, his eyes were a bright magenta but it was clear they were coated with lust. “Sugar, your scent is making it difficult to concentrate~” He purred out, his moustache seemingly curling more as he gave a wolfy grin. Wilford’s tail flicked gently behind him, it seemed rather impatient as it occasionally brushed up against the skin of my leg. The incubus moved back to kissing and nipping at my neck, his hands slowly moving lower and lower.

The man grinned against my skin as his tail slipped between our bodies and up my top, the tip dragging against my breasts gently. I could see his tail struggle slightly against the material of my top but he made no complaints, his attention was just on my neck and my hips as his nails began to dig in slightly. The pain from his nails, that slowly turned to claws, added to the pleasure of his teasing movements or maybe I was just being masochistic but at the moment, I couldn’t care less. Wilford soon began to move from his position at my neck and leaned up, regarding me gently as his eyes scanned my body, it was obvious that he was fighting his instincts to just take me but he wouldn’t mention it and knowing him, he’d deny having to fight himself, his ego wasn’t a fan of taking hits. I ask him if everything is alright for him to sigh, his eyes scrunching slightly. “You said countless times that you wouldn’t have sex with someone you weren’t in love with…” He muttered, making it clear that he was overthinking without realising why I was agreeing now. I raise my eyebrow at him, his tail still stroking against my skin, keeping the tension between us while he was lost in his own thoughts. After realising it will be a while before he’d come back to the moment, I let out a huff and pulled my top off as I grew more irritated with how warm my skin was getting under the incubus. While I was at it I pulled off the rest of my clothes, to the best of my ability, because they were going to end up on the floor anyway. After what seemed to be 10 minutes I felt myself grow more and more frustrated at the situation and the demon on top of me, so, for whatever reason, I wrapped my hand around Wilford’s hose-like tail and yanked it hard.

Wilford’s gasping moans caught me off guard but encouraged me to keep tugging, I looked down at his tail to see the tip secreting a strange almost transparent liquid. _Don’t tell me this thing is like a dick!_ My thoughts cried out in surprise but curiosity filled me as I allowed my hand to slowly stroke his tail, more of the liquid began to flow from the tip. The moustached man’s gasps and moans began to fill the air more and more, his grip on my hips tightening, making me hiss slightly. “You okay there, Sweetie~?” I coo out gently, watching as he nods before he whimpering something about his tail being sensitive. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured out why I’m doing this~” I purr out before starting to pump his tail, the liquid coating my hand, making it far easier to move my hand as it acted as a lube. Small purrs and a low rumbling sounded out from his chest as he moaned and whimpered out, the sound making the slick between my legs become more apparent. Wilford’s wings burst out behind him, flapping slightly regularly as if he was trying to focus on at least doing something. The liquid, which I could assume was pre-cum, slowly made its way down my arm bugging me slightly because of the weird feeling so, without much of a thought I moved closer to my arm and licked the substance away. My blush deepening as my tongue slowly becomes coated in the liquid, my body feeling as it had been set on fire and causing the slick between my legs to become more intense.

“Bad idea… My secretions act as a powerful aphrodisiac.” My lover breathed out as he looked down at me, my gaze shifted between the tip of his tail and his eyes before staring at him directly in the eyes and placing the tip in my mouth and giving it a hard suck. Wilford’s eyes widened before a breathy moan left his lungs, a mutter of me not being fair following shortly after, his words making my lips curl into a smirk as I bobbed my head up and down, my tongue wrapping around and feeling the bumps and dips of his tail all the while I kept sucking harshly, his tail releasing more of the liquid that set my body on fire. The more my tongue moved, the more liquid filled my mouth and the more I wanted to go further with the incubus on top of me. Hesitantly, I let the tail slip out of my mouth with a pop and took a deep breath, my attention being caught by a whine from the man on top of me. “Don’t be mean now, Gumdrop~” Wilford purred out as he shifted his weight above me, it seemed like he had finally gotten his head around the situation as his tail shifted away from my mouth and curled around my waist, squeezing me gently as his sharp teeth bit his lip as he gazed down at me. _God, I’d love to see this man be a stripper._ My thoughts became more than perverted towards the demon that thought it was a good idea at that moment to give me a striptease. First, his suspenders, then his shirt, then his leather belt and then finally his brown biscuit coloured pants. All items slowly removed and then carelessly thrown to the side. Turns out, Wilford went commando as after pulling his trousers below his hips, his length stood to attention, hitting and bouncing against his toned stomach as it was freed from its cloth prison.

My hand gently slid down, brushing against the warm, dewy skin of his chest, before reaching the tip of his hard cock with pulsed as I wrapped my hand around it. My eyes never leaving Wilford’s as I smeared the pre-cum across his tip before pumping his meat fast, using the same harsh grip I used on his tail. “Sorry, Sweetie. You’ve teased me enough, I want to tease you now~!” I say, an odd confidence coating my voice as lust began to fog my mind and take down any walls and filters that I usually had when it came to talking. Wilford’s face twisted into one of pleasure as my hand twisted around his length, him shaking slightly above me as he struggled to hold himself up. “Such a big bad demon and you’re going weak at the knees for me~” I tease as I pump his throbbing cock harder, his moans acting as brilliant motivation to keep the foreplay up despite the massive buildup of frustration that just made me want to say ‘fuck it’ and ride him but I kept my composure and lifted my head up to the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking on his skin, leaving bruises and bite marks as I went. He had already given me plenty of love bites from his teasing so I wanted a little bit of payback, not like he was complaining as I bit him once more before pulling back, my hand leaving his length earning me a glare from the moustached man who still hovered above me.

I throw him a lust filled, hopefully, sexy smile before I pulled him down into a kiss, our teeth clashing slightly as we hungrily kissed each other. I wondered when Wilford was going to get his own payback for my teasing as his tongue entered my mouth and began exploring and even let me suck on his tongue every now and again, the frustration building more and more as my body began to move against his, my other pair of lips brushing against his member and earning me a warning growl, telling me that I was going to be in trouble if I did it again but I threw caution to the wind, the build-up now too much as I moaned loudly as my sex rubbed against his once again, I was only just able to register Wilford’s lining himself up before the pain of being stretched pulled me away from the messy kiss as I gasped for air. _He’s larger than he looks!_ Luckily, Wilford got the hint and didn’t move, his cock twitching impatiently inside me. “Fuck…~” I breath out, trying to relax my body while Wil attempted to help by going back to nipping and kissing my neck. “Move, Wil…!” I gasp out, my arms wrapping around his neck and pull him down to me. I could feel the demon smirk against my skin as he slowly pulled out before slamming back in, his thrusts going at the inhuman speed I was expecting from him. Almost immediately the pleasure became overwhelming as he abused my cervix with each pound of his throbbing dick into me. The sounds I could produce were reduced to gasps and low moans, my back arching against the pleasure that he brought me. I can’t believe I denied him this long! My thoughts gasped out as I felt his claws dig into my hips, drawing blood as he bruised the skin.

I could feel my body grow more and more addicted to Wilford’s length as my core started to burn with the pleasure he was giving me. My nails clawed their way down the man’s back as his teeth punctured the flesh of my neck, an approving moan slipping out of my lips, Wilford purring against my skin. “I’m close, Sugar~” His tongue brushed against the mark he left, lapping up the blood that dripped down my neck. Somehow, he was able to increase his speed as his arms slipped under me and lifted me up and on to his lap, Wilford sitting on his haunches as he continued to thrust up into me. I moan out that I’m close too, having already climaxed a few times from Wilford’s harsh pounding. I move my arms so I hold myself up with his shoulders, my nails digging in. Despite the immense pleasure and the fog, it was causing me, I was able to feel his tail prod at my other hole before it slipped in and moved at its own insane pace, the liquid it released warming by my insides and pushed me over the edge. My arms wrapping around Wilford tightly as I screamed his name out and released my hot juices all over his large member, my face coated in tears while my mouth was curled up into a large pleasure filled smile.

I felt Wilford’s engorged cock swell in me as swears slipped out of his mouth, my abused hole moulding to his shape as he continued his movements. “I’m gonna cum, Sugar~!” He announced before his tongue plunged into my mouth, his swirling around my own before he let out a loud groan and warmth filled my core. Once he finished pumping me full of his seed, he laid me down, his tail and member slipping out of me as he did. Wilford collapsed down next to me, his heavy breathing matching my own as we gazed into each other’s eyes. “Bloody hell…” He muttered as his head shifted so it was in the crook of my neck as we embraced each other, his tail moving the blanket to cover our sweat covered forms. “That’s either the weirdest or best way of saying you love me…” Wilford said softly, his lips brushing against my skin as he smiled. “I love you too, by the way, Sugar.” I giggle as his moustache brushed against my skin, my arms tightening around him. “Thank you.” He muttered before the pair of us slowly fell into unconsciousness, the sound of each other’s heart beats as our lullaby.

I woke up, stretching and groaning slightly in pain as parts of my body stung, mostly a certain area which was well used the night before. A confident smile curled my lips as I pulled myself off of the bed and made my way to my bathroom, needing to heed nature’s call and a shower. The warm water of the shower was able to numb the pain down slightly but it wasn’t anything that some mild painkillers and some chocolate couldn’t fix. I left the bathroom to see Wilford taking up my bed with his wings as he spread out on the soft piece of furniture, the man’s position made me giggle as I could see his tail wag slightly under the blanket, letting me know that he was awake. “Hey, Sweetie,” I call out to him which causes him to shift slightly as he turned his head to look at me, a portion of his face being hidden as he hugged the pillow between his arms. “You comfy there?” I ask softly as I sit on a portion of the bed not being taken up by my demonic lover’s body. Wilford let out a content hum while throwing a soft but warm smile my way, his glowing magenta eyes creasing to add to the smile before a yawn broke out of his mouth.

“Best sleep of my life!” He announces after I ask him if he slept well, his words causing my face to flush as I smile gently at him. Wilford sat up after a few moments, his eyes drifting across my naked form, probably checking to see what he did to me while we were both lost in a lust filled daze, slowly a proud look covered his face while a cocky smirk curled his moustache. “Love bites are a good look on you, love.” Wilford states firmly as he pulled a phone seemingly out of nowhere and typed something into it. He waited, phone by his ear, for a moment before he spoke into it. “Dark, guess what just happened!” The moustached man cheered out, bouncing off of the bed, his clothes appearing on him in a puff of pink smoke before he skipped his way to the living room. “She loves me!” I could hear him exclaim as he disappeared beyond the door, leaving me alone in my bedroom, a confused smile almost glued to my face during that moment. I shook the look off of my face and proceeded to follow Wilford’s lead by getting dressed before heading off to the kitchen to get some food in my now complaining stomach. I selectively went deaf as I walked passed the demon who was busy gossiping to his hybrid friend, I didn’t want to eavesdrop on the conversation.

A decent amount of time went by before Wilford let Dark go hang out with his roommate during her only day off. During the time Wilford was talking to Dark, I had nearly filled my kitchen space with desserts, and my kitchen wasn’t that small so you could guess just how much Wilford did talk. I walk out of the kitchen as Wilford is hanging up, lunch for the both of us in my hands as I walk passed my lover and place a kiss on his cheek. The moustached man made a happy, almost chirp like sound before taking his plate and thanking me with a small peck to my cheek. After eating, Wilford pulled a laptop almost out of nowhere and started to type away, keeping the back of the laptop facing me, after 10 minutes curiosity got the better of me and I asked what he was doing. “Well… For one, you need a new place to stay, can’t have you feeling unsafe in your own home! And two, I now have a more than a proper reason to stay so I’m looking for a job! I always did want to own my own carnival!” He chirped out as he placed the laptop down and jumped up in front of me, giving me a showy spin before bowing, a red and white jacket and a top hat appearing on the man. “What do you think?” He asked, clearly hoping that I could agree to the carnival idea. _Well, I did want a reason to leave my office job._ My thoughts joke as I give him a warm smile and a nod, my smile growing as I watched his eyes practically sparkle with excitement. “I’ll find us a decent van!” And with a shout, he was out the door.

As I watched him run out of the door, a cold chill went down my spine and a lump formed in my throat, my face falling as questions filled my mind. The warm atmosphere left the room with the demon. I gave out a small shiver before pushing the thought to the back of my mind, why should I care about that when I have him by my side? We’re happy, we’re in love, we’re going to have a life together. Why should I care about that small little fact? But it kept coming back to nag at me, so I pushed it down and began placing the desserts in the kitchen into some tupperware. Even then the question came back. I went to my room and packed up my clothes, even Arthur’s old bat and shirt. But the question came back. I let out an annoyed huff and clean the apartment, repairing the broken locks as I went, I wanted my deposit back. The question still came back to nag me.

 

_How was he able to leave without me?_


End file.
